Golpe del Corazón
by Mara Fanfics
Summary: La vida de Edward es un desperdicio de tiempo, cuando tuvo tiempo para amar fue demasiado tarde.


Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer, **La Historia Es mia.

* * *

**Nota: Este One-Shot es para Alan espero te mejores, todo estará mejor si pasaras este año. tkm.**

* * *

Golpe del Corazón

La vida de Edward es un desperdicio de tiempo, cuando tuvo tiempo para amar fue demasiado tarde.

_Hace 10 años_

-¡Mamá! Mira, Edward está corriendo de nuevo – jalé a mi mamá para que viera a Edward.

-Si mi amor, él quiere ser jugador de fútbol cuando sea grande.

-¡Hola Edward!- di saltitos para que me viera. Él alzó su mano en saludo.

-Vamos Bella- giré varias veces para ver a Edward. Él era muy lindo, vivíamos cerca, mi mamá y la suya eran amigas, nos veíamos diario. Esperaba que siempre fuera así.

-Hola Bella-Edward iba llegando a casa con su hermano Emmett, éste chiquillo era muy grande- te vi en el pista.

-Pasamos ahí para el Ballet-empezamos a correr al jardín lleno de pasto y flores hermosas.

-¿Qué bailaron hoy?- Edward empezó a juntar flores-. ¿No te caíste bella?

Ambos reímos, a los dos nos faltaba un diente, así que nos veíamos más chistosos.

-No, bailamos El Lago de los Cisnes y ¿tu entrenamiento?

-Bien. Ten- me pasó un pequeño rapo me flores que juntó- cuando sea grande como Emmett jugare fútbol y anotaré un ¡touchdown!

-Y cuando seamos grandes, ¿seguirás siendo mi amigo?

-Claro Bella. Ven, vamos a correr.

10 años después.

Rayos, los pasillos estaban tan abarrotados de estudiantes que no podía ni pasar, milagrosamente llegue al salón.

-Fíjate por donde caminas-choqué con la despampanante "Rosalie"-Tonta.

-Perdón- murmuré. Como todas las mañanas dirigí mi mirada a la parte trasera del salón, ahí me juntaba todos los chicos.

Edward mi amigo de la infancia, uff habían pasado tanto, ya ni siquiera nos hablábamos. Crecimos pero jamás platicábamos.

Ahora el era el chico guapo de la preparatoria, capitán del equipo de fútbol, novio de Rosalie'' capitana de porristas. Parecían una maldita pareja perfecta. Esto era casi o igual una película con personas perfectas, solo que yo no encajaba en nada.

Yo soy la chica nerd. Si, era tonto que Edward se fijara en mi. Yo lo amaba desde pequeña, pero el no era de los chicos que se fijaran en mi.

Las clases era lo mismo, aburridas, pero nunca se me hacían difíciles. Una bolita de papel pasó rozándome, no voltee ya que escuche las risas en la parte trasera del salón. Esto era lo mas malo, soportarlos.

-Señores-el maestro recogió el papel- si no gustan estar en la clase pueden salir ya.

-Cómo cree que no queremos estar aquí profesor.

El maestro no dijo nada más. La clase pasó tranquila después de eso. Esa era su blanco, las bolitas las flechas. Recogía mis cosas para la siguiente clase, no me gustaba retrasarme.

-¡Eddie! Tranquilo ¿qué te pasa?- Edward, ¿qué le pasaba? Una capa de sudor corría su cara, con su mano derecha agarraba su pecho, casi estrujándolo. ¿Qué pasaba? Sus ojos rojos delataban dolor. Caminé hasta ellos para ver qué pasaba- No te acerques, no ves que está mal.

-Rosalie, tranquila.

-Pero, Eddie, mírate ¿Qué te pasa? voy por ayuda- pasó por mi lado empujándome- Será mejor que te vallas.

Yo no tenía nada que hacer con ellos, tenía amigos, yo para él no era nada, di la vuelta y me dirigí a mi clase.

El calor era muy fuerte, la acera deslumbraba mis ojos, la casa de Edward entaba a tan solo una cuadra, quería ir pero si sus amigos estaban hay, que mas daba quería saber de el. Camine hasta su portón, toque el timbre. Mis manos sudaban.

-Bella querida ¿Qué milagro que vienes?- Esme me regalo un gran abrazo, ella era tan dulce.

-¿Es..Esta Edward?-un sonrojo se instaló en mis mejillas

-Oh, Claro mi niña, él está mejor- su ceño se frunció un poco – está enfermo del corazón

No lo dude y la abrase, tanto a ella como a mí me dolió escuchar eso, el no podía solo estarlo de un día al otro, estaba mal, No, no.

-El doctor dijo que es una enfermedad crónica, que aumento por que fuma demasiado- el ¿Fumaba?- aparte hace ejercicio en exceso, no sabe si podrá resistirlo, la próxima vez

-Lo siento tanto Esme-mis lágrimas- a mí también me duele, siempre e querido a Edward pero no pensé que esto pasara

-Tranquila querida el aguantara, sube a verlo

Ya no tenia tantas ganas de verle, su vida debía de durar más cumplir su sueño del touchdown, mis lágrimas querían salir pero tenía que ser fuerte, toque a su puerta, abriéndola lentamente.

-Hola-dije tímidamente mientras entraba en la habitación- ¿Cómo estas?

-¡Bella! ¿Qué haces aquí?, pasa- me palmeo la cama para sentarme- Gracias por venir, estoy mejor, creó.

-Y tus amigos, se me hace raro que no estés con ellos-un sonrojo me cubrió rápidamente, el soltó una carcajada

-Extrañaba esto de ti, este rojo en tus mejillas, no me veas así bella, creo que te debo mucho, eres la única que ha venido

-¿Enserio?- y su novia y amigos, no es que me importara pero ellos siempre andaban juntos

-No han venido, pero te prefiero a ti que a ellos, no he sido una persona buena contigo. Lo siento bella

-Oh tranquilo edward, yo … yo no te tengo rencor, me alegra que estés bien, siempre te e querido mucho.

-Yo también  
Esto era una confesión grande, el dijo que también me quería era eso verdad o solo me habrá mentido, después de llegar a casa y platicar con mi mama de lo ocurrido, me consoló solté con ella las lágrimas que me había guardado, el no podía morir, como decía que podría sobrevivir o tal vez otro infarto lo mataría, eso era injusto, el amor que le tenia no importaba eso no lo salvara, recuerdo estar llorando y pensar, mañana lo visitaría de nuevo.

-¿¡Bella!? – algo me jalaba pero quería seguir durmiendo, en ese mundo donde Edward se fijaba en mi.

-que pasa- creo que había tirado baba

-Tenemos que ir a casa de los Cullen-

-¿Uh?¿qué paso?

-No te alteres, pero edward sufrió otro ataque- vi negro, el aire me estaba faltando- su corazón no aguanto

_**-!No¡**_

* * *

Hola hermosas espero les guste este One-Shot lo hice con mucho amor

espero sus comentarios Gracias por leer

Besos Mara


End file.
